you belong to me
by SlenderMyBlenderMan
Summary: Running Away from an alcoholic father wasn't easy but Sally seemed to do it. She had no one and usually slept were ever she could. But things change when she is kidnapped by a certain doctor who plans to make her his own WARNING RAPE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

You belong to me chapter 1

A/N: Hey there folks sadly I don't own scarecrow or Jonathan crane but Sally is mine I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES RAPE SO IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY THIS DO NOT READ!

Please rate and review love ya  
-Alissa

The song I have chosen for this chapter is As The Rush Comes (Gabriel and Dresden chill out mix) by motorcycle

Running Away from an alcoholic father wasn't easy but Sally seemed to do it. She had no one and usually slept were ever she could. Tonight she decided to sleep against an old brick wall in the narrows of Gotham, it smelled of blood and cocain but at this point Sally didn't care. The brick was cold against her warm pale skin sending chills up her body.

She was cold and alone before her father started to drink he was a fairly good man with a job as a clerk, and her mother she didn't know her she was told her mother died while giving birth to her, and because of that her father automatically blamed her. She just got her eyes closed when she was grabbed and thrown over a mans shoulder. "what are you doing? Let me go asshole!" Sally kicked and screamed in the mans arms but it was no match when she was aimlessly tossed into his car trunk, he shut it then after a couple of minutes the car started up.

It was time for Jonathan to go home but he didn't feel satisfied he needed a test subject something to relieve his stress. On his way out of his office he was stopped by an intern named Linda. She practically slept with every man In the building except for Jonathan, he didn't find her dirty blonde hair or her bright red duck lips attractive at all.

"Hey doctor crane I was wonderin if you would like to go out with me tonight" she traced her red ruby nails down his chest. He had to restrain himself from gagging, scarecrow was begging to take over and give the bitch a piece of his mind but people would know if she went missing. "I don't have time " he pushed passed her and exited into the cool night air. he needed to find a test subject one somebody wouldn't go looking for, someone in the narrows.

After an hour of driving thru the plagued diseased streets of Gotham city he saw a girl she looked around 16 and he doubted anyone would report her missing. She had extremely black hair and yellow like eyes that reminded Jonathan of The sun. The said girl was laying against a brick wall when Jonathan snatched her up tossing her into his car. After driving for hours he took her to his home. He bounded the girls arms and legs then carried her into his home, "what's your name?" Instead of answering him she spat in his face, filled with rage Jonathan back handed her causing her to topple over onto the hardwood floor. "Sally...my name is Sally" she cried.

She had no idea who this man was and what he wanted from her, Sally knew no one would go looking for her especially her father so she might as well consider herself dead. The man's gaze lingered upon her for to long "my name is crane" the man Jonathan had black hair and piercing blue eyes hid behind his specks.

After an minute of starring at her Jonathan bound her down to His own bed. Scarecrow's voice boomed in his head giving him commands left and right. "Look at her Johnny boy she fears us" scarecrow squealed. Jonathan was a gentleman were scarecrow wasn't. Scarecrow wanted control he was begging Jonathan, soon he gave in to scarecrows commands. He watched Sally scream and squirm with terror and he loved every second of it.

Scarecrow gripped the canister of fear gas with his right hand and began running his left hand down Sally's body. Sally tensed at his touch she could feel her own heart pounding with fear but yet he hasn't even done a thing to her. Scarecrow pulled Sally up by her shirt, "taste your own fear bitch!" Scarecrow spat as he sprayed the canister into her face.

Sally scratched and clawed at her own face, she could see her mother and father. Her mother was dead in her fathers arms, "look what you did Sally!, you killed your own mother. If she had listened to the doctor and aborted you she would still be Alive. It's all your fault she's dead you killed her!" Sally shook her head in denial as the tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry daddy!" Sally screamed.

Soon her mothers corpse rotted before her eyes and formed into a scarecrow. The said scarecrow pulled her fathers beating heart out of his chest. "That's all you wanted wasn't it?..your fathers heart, his love" scarecrow said in a satanic like voice. "Now I'm your daddy, and I plain to love you" scarecrow ran his hands down to her shirt and began undoing its buttons. "No, stop what are you doing!" She gripped at his hands trying to remove them from her, but it was no use he was stronger then her.

She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't there. Scarecrow unbuttoned Sally's pants and began to pull them down, then he did the same to his own. "You belong to me now, I never plain to let you go" he removed the mask over his head and crawled In between Sally's legs. He shoved his length Into her, he could tell it was her first time by her reaction. His crystal blue eyes bore into her golden one's as he forcefully started thrusting inside her.

They looked at each other the whole time into he cam. Jonathan became himself again and quickly put his own pants back on. He began to feel guilt when he watched her cry covered in her own blood and Jonathan's sweat. He can't believe scarecrow did such a thing to a 16 year old. Even worse it was his body. She shook in fear, usually he loved to see his victims shake but it tugged at his heart.

After Jonathan left Sally in his bedroom she just laid there on the bed. Would he kill me? She thought to herself. Her body was weak and sore.

Ten minutes later Jonathan came back with a T-shirt and boxers in his hand. He carried Sally upstairs, she didn't try to put up a fight as he took her half naked form into the bathroom. He placed the new clothes on the toilet seat and finished stripping Sally of her clothe, Jonathan put Sally into the warm bath tub. She flinched when he moved a hand to her but he didn't hurt her, Jonathan began washing her body lightly with a blue wash clothe. He made sure to clean her blood coated thighs.

He felt as If he had killed an angel by taking her innocence by force, even if it was scarecrow it was still his body and he felt guilty. When he finished with her body he washed her hair then drained the bath water. He held a towel out for her and wrapped her in it like a father would do to his 5 year old daughter. She didn't speak a word or try to fight him.


	2. His

A/N: hey yo someone got pissy over my story but im going to continue for those who faved and fallowed! Who else is so ready for summer?!

You Belong to me chapter 2

(Sally P.O.V.)

My lungs ached with a un familiar sting. When I completely opened my eyes I was on a bed, the same bed I was raped in, I was dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. I was alone in the bed so I stood to my feet. I grabbed the vase next to the bed and crept into the kitchen, I saw the man who raped me cooking,The man named Jonathan.

"Good your up, I made you breakfast it's on the table" I sat down at the table not saying a word looking at the food in front of me. He had made me scrambled eggs with hash browns. "D-do you h-have ketchup?" I stuttered. He smiled and reached into the fridge pulling out what I had asked for and handed it to me. The man was different, he didn't act like the same man who took my virginity by force, he was sweeter. I squeezed the ketchup all over my food.

When I looked at the man he was laughing "what's so funny" he calmed himself and pushed up his glasses "nothing, my dear." There was something about Jonathan I liked, maybe it was the way he smiled.

After breakfast Jonathan took me back into the room and handcuffed me to the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you again I just can't risk you running away" I pouted. "I promise I won't run please let me go" I don't think Jonathan believed me instead he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Training you will take some time for now I'm keeping you cuffed."

(Jonathan P.O.V)

I arrived to work thankfully there was no sign of the red nailed slut. When I got my work done I headed home but on my way I thought I pick up a few things for Sally.

(Sally P.O.V.)

I laid there stuck In my thoughts. Being given to much time to think can end horribly wrong, my thoughts seemed to stay on my father did he actually care? No he couldn't have I was a worthless daughter. But then I thought of Jonathan, what was wrong with him? One minute he rapes me next he's trying to be like a father I never had, should I fall for it? Should I fall for him? Of course not wouldn't that be stalkhom syndrome? My thoughts were interrupted as the bedroom door opened to reveal a tired looking Jonathan. "Hey I gotcha something" I laid there not responding to him. In the bag was 3 dresses and a teddy. What was this man trying to do? He un cuffed my hands and handed me a childish dress with a small bow on the front "here change into this" he watched as I put it on in front of him, he didn't look at me weird though he looked at me like a father would to a little girl I didn't feel like he was going to try anything. When I was done he grabbed me by the hand "I thought I would take you for a little walk.

I slipped on a pair of shoes he also gave me before we headed out of the door. I haven't seen the outside for so long, well I have but not a beautiful place like this. He kept a tight hold of my hand just In case I made a run for it trust me I thought about running. The walk ended soon as we made it to his car "where are we going Jon?" He smiled at me "well two places actually first I thought I'd take you to work then maybe out to dinner I have an extra dress for you in my trunk"

I stopped asking a question as we pulled into what I believe was his job?

"Now all I have to do is grab a file and were out ok?" I nodded "good" we got out of the car and headed inside my long black hair blowing in the wind.

When we reached the inside people greeted us but Jonathan seemed distant almost like he wasn't in the room. Some asked who I was and he replied his daughter. How and sams hell could I be his kid I look way to old for that! But people seemed to buy it anyways. After he got what he needed we headed back to the car where he handed me a dress "put this on" I didn't question him as I put it on in the back seat when I was done we left.

"Where are we going?" John seemed cold and remained from looking at me "out" was all he said when we arrived in the parking lot of the most amazing place I have ever seen. After ordering Jonathan tried making small talk "are you an only child?" I nodded sipping the glass of wine in front of me (apparently I went from being his 16 year old daughter to his "21" year old girlfriend).

After eating and arriving home Jonathan had me lying on the bed. He didn't cuff me yet so my limbs were free. "Jonathan why can't I go home?" The room was filled with the sound of the ceiling fan. "Do you really have a home Sally?" I didn't answer him because I knew the answer to that it was no. I laid against him completely silent until I felt his hand running up my thigh.


	3. roaming hands

You belong to me chapter 3

A/N: sex, sex everywhere

"Jonathan?" His hand continued up her thigh until it met in between her legs. "Shh" her mind was racing with thoughts when his hand slipped into her panties. She shut her eyes tight as he began to stroke her lips. "J-onathan, stop!" She slightly moaned. He smirked at her as he removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand "just be a good girl Sally and let daddy have some fun" she liked it. she knew she did, but she also knew how wrong it was. Sally opened her legs wider as Jonathan slipped a finger inside. Each moan that wished to escape her lips was hidden with a deep breaths.

He removed his hand from her panties, when Sally thought it was over he pulled her dress off over her head in one swift move "no please don't, not again!" Sally pleaded but her please fell on deaf ears. He pulled down her panties in one swift move. "Straddle me" she straddled his hips and he slowly leaned into her "just close your eyes" something was different about him, he wasn't aggressive like last time. He captured her lips In a slow but Dominate kiss. After getting his own pants off and shirt she looked down to see his erection. It was huge and staring her right in the face.

"Sit on it" he commanded breathlessly, his voice sending shivers to her abdomen. She lowered herself onto him.

She was tight and wet. he could barley breath. "You feel so good" he moaned. He liked the way she whimpered as he began to pound into her, gripping her hips tight leaving bruises. He changed positions, pushing Sally onto her back still pounding into her. "Beg Daddy to cum inside you" he panted "please Daddy, cum inside me!" He grabbed her thighs spreading her wider apart to the point to were it hurt. Sally felt her own orgasm coming and she soon cam. Seconds after Jonathan followed filling her with his seed, rolling over on the other side of the bed next to her.

... Sally P.O.V.

"Let's get you a shower" he took me into the bathroom turning on the shower stepping inside and dragging me along with him. He took the washcloth and scrubbed my body with it after washing my hair. after "are" shower if you could call it that, he dressed me in an white and pink night gown that went past my knees, something a child would wear. He also placed my black hair in two pigtails with pink ribbon.

"There! You're all nice and clean now" he smiled down at me. I tried not to talk much around him or to him as he began to snuggle into me, holding me like a baby. Surprisingly I fell asleep in his arms in less then 5 minutes.


	4. Feeling Sick

You belong to me chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank all my pretty little followers and reviewers. I would like to ask you guys if you have any requests or suggestions for this story, don't be afraid to tell me thanks :)

Sally P.O.V.

Jonathan was at work when I woke up. I was not bound to the bed, that was a shocker. I was currently watching the news, not one person has reported me missing, I guess no one really did care about me. I have been feeling nauseous lately but brushed it off as being nervous, until I felt the urge to hurl. i leaped from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Jonathan P.O.V.

It was getting late and I knew I had to get home soon. On my way out of the door I was stopped by Linda once again. This time she had painted her nails a deep pink to match her hot pink lipstick. The women Disgusted me. "Where do you think you're headed off to Mr. Crane?"

"It's Doctor,I would appreciate it if you would get out of my way so I can go home. I had a very long day and would like to do nothing more than relax" I would love to do nothing more then to kill her but it would be to risky, I would most likely be caught. "Fuck you!" She Waltzed away. I sighed in relief as I headed for my car.

Normal P.O.V.

Jonathan unlocked the house finding Sally passed out on the couch. He sighed lifting her up and carrying the sleeping girl to bed.


	5. up and away!

You belong to me chapter: 5

A/N: woop, woop. What do you think is going to happen? DUN, DUN, DUN!

"Jonathan, I think I'm pregnant" she practiced how she would say it in front of the large mirror in their bedroom. Sally turned around when she heard something crash behind her "You think you're what!?" She met the bright blue eyes of Jonathan. "I said I think I may be pregnant" he ran over to her placing a hand onto her stomach. "You're not keeping it, I can't take you to the hospital to deliver it people will know I took you"

"Then I can deliver it her" he lifted up her chin to look directly into her eyes "Sally no, it's to risky something could go wrong. I don't have the technology to make sure you're alright while delivering the child" By this point Sally was angry "if you think I'm giving up this baby you are crazy" he only laughed walking away from her. Sally stormed off into the bathroom.

After an hour Jonathan went to check on her. "sally?" She was gone, she managed to get out of the window, He was fucked.


End file.
